What's In A Name
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: Actually based on Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de, but that's not able to be chosen yet... So, since Gear is Sonic... What if Gear succeeds and wins the war? Will he still be a hero? Or will he become a scourge? Oneshot!


Tloj: _I watched the parody of Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de on the Sonic Stadium, and was like wtf Japan? But then I watched the original (With English subtitles) and found I kind of liked the story. So, here's a little oneshot. _

**_Disclaimer! _**_Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de **or World War Blue is owned by Anastasia Shestakova, I think, but the characters themselves are owned by their respective companies. Anything else is owned by whoever owns them, including the story which is mine. R&R, people!**_

* * *

You know my name.

How could you not? I have so many, you know. Blur. Blue Sonic. But enough about formalities, you may call me what you believe me to be.

I am Gear.

Surprised? Is it my hair? My green hair that, as you know, used to be blue? Or is it my clothes? My green and black top, stained with blood and a little singed from battle that used to be blue and white; my green shorts that used to be blue? My two diagonal scars on my chest? I received them with from battle with Killer Marcus of the now smoldering remains of the Ninteldo Empire.

Ah, he was a tough one. I digress, I miss the way we toyed with each other, despite how enraged I was, our long games of cat and mouse. I was so young… naive… Until I absorbed him.

Don't be so surprised. You knew I would. It was the logical choice. Without him, the Ninteldo Empire would descend into darkness. And descend it did. I am king now. I am the ruler of the Segua Empire.

I am King Gear.

And here's a little secret: Tejirof was wrong. Yes, I had two markings on my forehead. Yes, the two I absorbed were my own father and Marcus. So how did I absorb more?

I am unique. I can absorb seven.

I am what the world calls… Savior Gear.

How did I know? I absorbed Zelig after Marcus's defeat. And after that, Foster. Masa was a tough one, I give him that. But he knew his days were numbered. Finally, I absorbed Pirika. Of course, the last person I absorbed was Tejirof himself.

Oh, he wasn't willing. At first. He thought I was becoming a monster, and had to be stopped. Of course, we knew who was stronger. Who was faster. Who could hold out longer. He was clever though. He almost won, had I not weakened his resolve, his spirit. He lives on through me, as my conscience. Maybe that's why my heart aches to this day. Too bad I stopped listening to my heart the day I succeeded over Marcus.

Now, you may think me as insane, or crazy. I am not; I know exactly what I have to do. The peace I have given will not last forever; soon I will reach the peak of my rule, and the riots will break out. I will not be able to stop them all; soon they will rise from the ashes, a new kingdom of Ninteldo.

I am not blind or disillusioned; I knew Marcus had a son, of which his brother Guliji had secreted away and raised all of these years. He is the drive behind the new kingdom. I am not blind, or disillusioned; I know I will fall to his hands as his father fell to me. And he will absorb me just as I absorbed his father, and Ninteldo will once again rule this world. But it will not be peaceful. Unlike the others that have been absorbed, I will teach the boy my reasoning, and he will listen. He will continue my rule, despite the different label.

But until that day I will do everything in my power to ensure Segua rules this world, with me as the ruler. No one will usurp me. Not with all the power I possess. No, it will be held firmly in my grip until I falter, and when I falter I will know that the legendary boy will rise and strike out against me.

And then my reign will resume.

I will be the legend Gear Marcus.

You and I are the same, yet very different, Gear. You follow your heart and justice, and trust in your friends. I have lost my heart, and my friends, a long time ago. Only Opal has stayed with me all these years, but I know this will not last. I am no longer like you, no matter how much she tries to cling to a hope, a small shred of hope, that I will return to my happy self and everything will be alright. But she will eventually realize I am no longer the man she fell for, and she will no longer be by my side. Maybe this is why you call me insane.

This path I am living… It is shared with the world I give to. But I am the only one walking this path, for they do not see this path like I do… Like we did… No, we have long separated. If you saw yourself inside of me, but denied to admit it, would you call me weak? A scared boy? An outlaw? A… scourge?

As much as I hate to admit it, you are right after all. I am… crazy. I am… insane. I am… evil.

I am Mad Gear.


End file.
